Reawakened Dreams
by alwayssmilingsam
Summary: while retieving john from Cambodia Helen dreams of the life they could have had and realises that while the faces may change the dream remains the same.


**Big Spoilers For King and Country. My fellow Teslenites may hate me as they start to read but persevere I promise the end will be worth it.**

**As usual I own nothing except the mistakes.**

Helen looked at the man lying unconscious in front of her. A man she had once loved with all her heart. A man who, if she were honest with herself, still held a fragment of it and always would. Looking at him lying there, his body full of unknown drugs he looked almost vulnerable, almost like the man she had loved over a century ago. Perhaps it was seeing him like this, perhaps it was nostalgia, perhaps it was just the exhaustion from the travelling and humidity that made her do it but she lifted his arm and slipped her body under it. She wrapped it around her waist and gently lay her head on his other arm, stroking it as if to comfort him.

Her body pressed against his in a way it hadn't for over a century, yet there was a familiarity to their position. Helen felt her eyes begin to droop, she promised herself she would just close her eyes briefly, just a short rest while she allowed the drugs to filter through Johns body and he could regain consciousness long enough to answer her questions about Adam Worth and how he managed to survive for over a century.

Helen felt her body relax and drift into sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

"John we must talk." Helen said as he entered the library of her fathers house.

John walked over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek while gently placing a had just above her waist and brushing his thumb ever so lightly against her breast. John smiled as he heard her breath hitch slightly, loving how responsive her body always was to his touch. "And hello to you too darling."

"I'm sorry." She looked at him contritely. "But I have some news and, well, it still has me in rather a state of shock."

John took her hand and lead her to the loveseat. "And what is this shocking news that has you in such a state that you forget to say hello to your finace. A fiancé I might add that has spent far too long away from you."

Helen chuckled. "Then who, might I ask, was it that teleported into my bedchamber last night and had their wicked way with me?"

"I have no idea what you are taking about woman – a gentleman would never do such a thing." John grinned at her.

"Oh well, if our lovemaking is that forgettable…"

John's face became serious. "Never." He stated emphatically as his large hand gently cupped her face.

"John, I'm pregnant." Helen whispered. Sure of his love for her but unsure of how he would react to her rather startling news.

John was silent for a few second before a wide grin spread across his face. "Then I suggest we stop procrastinating about a marriage date and get married as soon as possible."

"You aren't angry then?" Helen asked, still unsure.

"Never. Have we not discussed children on many occasions? Have we not both expressed out desire to start our family as soon as we were married? This merely changes the order of events". John told her gently. If truth be told he was more than happy that the unplanned pregnancy had forced them to finally bind their lives together.

Helen sighed, more relieved than she was prepared to admit. She knew in her heart that John would not abandon her but she didn't want to force him into a marriage he wasn't ready for

"So shall we head to Gretna Green this afternoon?"

"So soon?"

John gently placed his hand on her stomach. "I think the sooner the better, don't you?"

Helen thought about her father who was currently in Egypt and felt a pang that he would not be there to share her wedding day, but with no plans to return she could not afford to wait for him.

"Of course."

John leaned in and kissed her passionately, loving the blush that tinged her cheeks.. "Then I shall take my leave and begin making arrangements. I shall return for you this afternoon."

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was on their return from becoming man and wife that the carriage passed a cottage with a for sale sign. They immediately looked at each other and without saying anything the instructed the carriage driver to stop.

It was perfect. It was everything they had dreamed of, the perfect place to begin their life together and start raising their family. Of course with the number of children they had planned, the would have to make additions to it in the future but for the two of them, and the tiny life growing inside Helen, it was ideal.

Less than a week later John carried his new bride over the threshold of the seaside cottage. "Any regrets?"

Helen grinned at the man she adored and wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. "Never."

"Even your work?" He asked, voicing his largest concern about their move to the cottage.

"James is more than capable of running the Sanctuary in my father's absence. At the moment I have far more important calls upon my time, I have a home to establish while my brilliant husband establishes his law practice and I have a baby to prepare for."

"I worry it will not be enough for you."

"Montague John Druitt, marriage has not diminished my mind, should I feel the need I am sure I can find more intellectual pursuits, but for the present I am more than content to channel my energies towards being a wife and mother." She smiled at him radiantly hoping she had put his mind at ease.

xxxxxx

"Happy my love?" John asked as he stood behind Helen and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as she watched their small daughter frolicking in the sea that was meters from their home.

"More than you will ever know." She turned in her husband embrace, glancing quickly at their son making sure he had not moved from where she had placed him on the blanket.

"Oh I think I have an idea, if it is even half as happy as you, Ashley and little Gregory have made me."

"In that case are you ready for yet another addition to our family?" Helen grinned at him, safe in the knowledge that he would be as happy as she was at the thought of another child.

"So soon?" he asked shocked. "Little Gregory is yet to turn one."

"I can't help it if I like to show you how much I love you each night, it was bound to happen."

John smiled widely. "Well if our beautiful children are the product of that then who am I to complain." He looked indulgently at the beautiful blue-eyed, blonde child at the waters edge and the blue-eyed churub on the blanket and knew he would happily welcome as many children as they were blessed with. "I love you Mrs Druitt."

Helen rested her head on his chest and melted into his loving embrace. "And I you Mr Druitt". She looked up, but instead of seeing the face of her husband she saw the face of their dear friend and she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Helen snapped awake, remnants of the dream still swirling in her head and she felt an almost physical loss at the life they almost had. The life they should have had but dreaming of could have's and should haves was not for her. She removed herself from John's loose embrace, finally giving herself complete closure on their relationship.

As she injected John she realised the dream was not lost forever, she belonged in another's embrace now and he had made it perfectly clear on so many occasions that marriage and family with her was what he wanted. Until tonight she didn't understand why she had been reluctant, and even now she could not have explained it but she did know, with a clarity she had never had before, that the dream was the same, a family.

She reached into her pocket and drew out her phone. He answered on the first ring. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at his concern. "I am more than okay. In fact I am coming home as soon as possible…..and Nikola…I love you."


End file.
